


But She Didn't

by vernonie



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Break Up, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cheating, Death, F/F, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, One Shot, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Pre-Relationship, Sad, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernonie/pseuds/vernonie
Summary: In which Chaeyoung and Lisa just couldn't get the timing right.





	But She Didn't

Chaeyoung met Lisa in the early spring, when a tough and treacherous winter had just ended. Chaeyoung remembers the day vividly, Lisa was in a pair of 90's mom jeans and a white t-shirt. She was walking her dog Minnie while Chaeyoung was handing out flyers to help her mom's flower shop. 

Minnie was quite an ironic name, since Lisa's dog was, in fact, a very large dalmatian. Soon, the excited dog saw the pretty black-haired girl who was handing out the flyers and leaped, Lisa not finding the strength to keep her dog under control. Soon, the large dalmatian was galloping towards Chaeyoung, an average height skinny woman who happened to have a deathly fear of dogs. 

The moment the animal and woman locked eyes, a certain fear impregnated the air. Chaeyoung decided to accept her poignant ending and braced for landing, until Lisa came in and saved the day. With her long muscular legs, she leaped just like her dog Minnie, and grabbed her collar before she could pounce on the beautiful lady. 

"Ohmygod." Chaeyoung blurted, the sigh of relief replenishing her entire system. Chaeyoung then looked up to the dog walker, expecting to yell at them. Instead, Chaeyoung was faced with a beautiful dyed blonde-haired lady, who was the same height as her. Her outfit suited her, and her smile of embarrassment was quite endearing. Chaeyoung felt stupid since she couldn't bring herself to yell at such a beautiful girl.

"Sorry about that..." Lisa mumbled, picking up her dog's leash. Chaeyoung didn't really know what to do when it came to pretty ladies, so she just handed Lisa a flyer. 

"Here," Chaeyoung began, "it's my mom's floral shop." 

Chaeyoung immediately wanted to slap herself in the face, because she was 100% certain she had blown it with the pretty girl standing right across from her. Instead, Lisa laughed and took the flyer gratefully.  _Oh my god, you fucking idiot. Great job,_ Chaeyoung thought.

"I'll make sure to check it out. I'm Lisa by the way," She said, extending her hand to Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung shook it while mentioning her name, When their hands interlocked, a spark traveled up Chaeyoung's wrist. She felt magical electricity mixed with a feeling of ecstasy and excitement. On that temperate spring day, Chaeyoung had met the love of her life.

_4 years later_

Chaeyoung sighed while flipping through channels, wondering when Lisa was going to be home. It was already 2 AM and Lisa's shift ended at 6. Lisa had been coming home late recently, and Chaeyoung wasn't stupid. No, she was never stupid. Chaeyoung knew what was going on, but it seemed as if she were caught in a large wave of denial. Lisa wasn't cheating on her,  _no, that could never be._

Soon, Chaeyoung heard the jiggling of keys, and she leaped up and ran to the door, opening it for Lisa. "Hey babe," Lisa greeted as if nothing were amiss. Chaeyoung immediately found herself at ease, and she smiled back as well.

"Hey, Lisa." Chaeyoung smiled, unable to bring herself to ask that obvious question. She knew Lisa was a bad liar, and that the truth would come out eventually, but for now, Chaeyoung was comfortable in her discomfort. 

"I'm gonna go to bed, k?" Lisa said before pecking Chaeyoung's lips. Every time Lisa kissed Chaeyoung, she felt as if it were the first time. There was still the spark Chaeyoung had felt the first time they had kissed, which was on their second date. She remembered the way Lisa looked, in her bright floral dress. Things have changed, and they have changed a lot.

"G'night," Chaeyoung said, watching the love of her life walk away as if she had done nothing wrong. Chaeyoung had smelled the different perfume on her, and she saw the hickey on her neck. Chaeyoung was certain that she wasn't the love of Lisa's life anymore, but she just liked to pretend. 

-

One day, Chaeyoung was out with her friend Jennie. She had met Jennie through Lisa, but the two developed a close friendship (some would even say it was closer than Lisa's and Jennie's). They were in the south part of town, the part Chaeyoung never visits. So that's why Chaeyoung guessed Lisa took her new girl out into the public eye, because Chaeyoung was never there. She would never see it.

She recognized the woman Lisa was with as Jisoo, who was one of Lisa's coworkers. At first, nothing seemed awry. It was completely normal for people to go out and about with their coworkers, right?

But then the two of them kissed, and Chaeyoung felt a certain dread pool into her stomach. She wanted to vomit, but if she did she would draw attention. She knew what was happening, so why did it hurt so much? Why did Chaeyoung still love her, if Lisa treated her like this?

Chaeyoung stopped dead in her tracks, and Jennie didn't understand what was going on until she looked in the same direction Chaeyoung was looking in. Jennie soon felt fury crawl up her skin, igniting a flame of goosebumps to spread across her arms. "Let's go, Chae." Jennie insisted, and Chaeyoung just nodded and swallowed.

-

This time, Chaeyoung was the one to come home late. After Jennie had gone home (and offered Chaeyoung to stay), Chaeyoung went out to a bar and got completely smashed. Lisa never left her mind, even though Chaeyoung had desperately wanted her to. So it was Jisoo, huh? Jisoo was the new, prettier version of Chaeyoung. Someone who could love Lisa better? Impossible.

Chaeyoung had always been there for Lisa, it was all she ever did. Chaeyoung's forlorn emotions were soon replaced with the familiar feeling of fury, and she soon took a taxi home.

-

When Chaeyoung walked in the door, an exasperated Lisa was there, who breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Chaeyoung's face. Or was it all for show? Did Lisa ever love her?

"Chae, where the hell have you been?" Lisa asked, swiftly walking up to her. Was she just pretending to be worried? 

"Places, Lisa. I've been places." Chaeyoung snapped, resulting in a puzzled look from Lisa. 

"What's wrong?" Lisa asked, and Chaeyoung bit her tongue. Was now the right time? Should she really reveal all that she knows?  _Fuck it._

"You cheating on me, that's what's wrong." Chaeyoung deadpanned, resulting in Lisa to gasp. For a moment, silence hung in the air. Lisa debated rebuttal or just confessing.

"W-What are you talking about?" Lisa asked, feigning innocence. 

"I'm talking about you and Jisoo! For fuck's sake, Lisa, did you not think I would find out? Do you think the smell of her perfume on you would hint at it? Or the hickeys on your neck I  _know_ I didn't give you? What the  _fuck_ do you take me for?" Chaeyoung screamed as tears of anger rolled down her face. Lisa was left standing there, speechless. Chaeyoung started sobbing hysterically, wondering where the hell it went all wrong. 

"I'm sorry, Chae--"

"Don't you fucking dare call me that. And don't you dare apologize." Chaeyoung demanded, and Lisa took a step toward Chaeyoung, trying to hold her hand. Chaeyoung immediately ripped away from Lisa's touch, a snarl etched onto her features. "I'm so fucking humiliated, Lisa! Why? Why the hell would you do it? Is she prettier than me? Nicer? Better in bed? Tell me, Lisa. Tell me how much better she is than me--"

"Shut up, Chaeyoung!" Lisa screamed while tears fell down her cheeks. Chaeyoung scoffed, trying to hide the fact that she was utterly broken. 

"Get out," Chaeyoung ordered after a moment of silence. 

"What?" Lisa questioned, her voice cracking. 

"You heard me. Pack your shit and get the fuck out, I don't ever want to see you again." 

"Chae, please--"

"Oh stop fighting for me! You stopped loving me a long time ago." Chaeyoung yelled, and Lisa was left speechless. Chaeyoung was right, and that's what hurt the most. So, Lisa obliged and took all of her possessions with her, and just left.  Lisa walked out into the bitter early spring air, wondering where she fell out of love with the girl that has only ever treated her right.

On a bitter spring night, Chaeyoung had lost Lisa. Winter had just ended, but Chaeyoung still felt cold.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed <33 sorry that this is so sad, and that i only really use chaelisa when it comes to canon angst. anyway, thank you for reading and please tell me your thoughts and leave a kudos!


End file.
